hellraiserfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellraiser: Revelations
Hellraiser: Revelations is a horror film written by Gary Tunnicliffe and directed by Victor García. It is also the ninth film in the Hellraiser film series, which began in 1987 and is based on the Clive Barker novella The Hellbound Heart. The film follows two friends as they discover a puzzle box that opens a gateway to Hell, and their subsequent struggle to close it. Plot Two friends in Mexico discover the Lament Configuration and unleash Pinhead (Stephan Smith Collins), but one decides to try and survive by swapping himself with someone else. Cast *Steven Brand as Dr. Ross Craven *Nick Eversman as Steven Bradley / Nico (in Steven's skin) *Jay Gillespie as Nico / 'Skinless' Nico / Pseudo Pinhead *Sebastien Roberts as Peter Bradley *Sanny Van Heteren as Kate Bradley *Tracey Fairaway as Emma Craven *Stephan Smith Collins as Pinhead *Fred Tatasciore as 'Faceless' Steven / Voice of Pinhead *Jolene Andersen as Female Chatterer *Devon Sorvari as Sarah Craven *Daniel Buran as Vagrant *Sue Ann Pien as Sue Ann Development The film was announced on August 20, 2010. It was confirmed that Doug Bradley, who portrayed the character Pinhead in the previous Hellraiser films, would not return as Pinhead. Bradley was quoted as saying "I know that many of you will have caught up with the sudden burst of Internet chatter about a new Hellraiser film going into production, and will be keen to know whether I’ve been approached to play Pinhead again, so here’s the deal...I have been approached just in this last week (w/b 16 August) regarding a proposed new Hellraiser film. This is not the ‘remake’ which has been endlessly discussed for the last three years: with the working title Hellraiser: Revelations, it will be the ninth film in the series. I would stress that I have had no contact from, or negotiations with, anyone from Dimension Films: rather these contacts have been by way of private discussion with individuals involved with this project..."Following these discussions, and after reading the script and giving it due consideration, I have decided not to participate. The ink is barely dry on the script, and it is scheduled to be in front of the cameras in two weeks time and in the can by the middle of next month (September 2010). The miniscule shooting schedule is more than matched by the budget...Whether or not this means that somebody else will be stepping up to play Pinhead, I have no idea. I guess we can watch this space together...One way or another, this does not seem to me to represent a serious attempt to revive the Hellraiser franchise. However, I wish everyone who will be directly involved in the making of this film, good luck with it." Instead, Pinhead was played by Stephan Smith Collins. Images of Pinhead from the film were leaked, however, the film's director Victor Garcia said they did not convey how Pinhead will look in the film. Production The film was filmed in a very small amount of time in Los Angeles for Puzzlebox Films. Release On March 18th, the film was released in a theater in California. It released as Direct-to-DVD over Dimension Extreme in the United States in 2011. Reception The film recieved largely negative reviews from critics. One review says "Not only does this entry make all the other sequels seem great in comparison, you could easily confuse this for some Hellraiser mockbuster from the folks at The Asylum." Another review criticized Pseudo-Pinhead saying "Pinhead doesn't appear to be doing much with his free time but stroking bloodied chains and making sinister faces... it's a farcical twist on the Austin Powers mini-me." Hellraiser mastermind Clive Barker has gone onto say via twitter, "I want to put on record the flick out there using the word Hellraiser IS NO FUCKING CHILD OF MINE! have nothing to do with the fuckin thing. If they claim it's from the mind of Clive Barker, it's a lie. It's not even from my butt-hole." Category:Movies